


Miscommunication

by FKAErinElric



Series: Cas and Dean a love story [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: A missunderstanding, Angst with a Happy Ending, Love Confessions, M/M, spoilers for season 12
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 10:03:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17578790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FKAErinElric/pseuds/FKAErinElric
Summary: "I love you. I love all of you." A confession that Dean wasn't sure what exactly Cas meant by that. Then he gets a text and it all snow balls from there.





	Miscommunication

It had been a long week Dean bemused as he sat at the local bar. He needed to get out of the Bunker for a while. He had been in there for days almost weeks doing research and other things he was tired. Sam was out on his own somewhere sometimes they needed space. It had been rough. They went on that hunt with mom; the hunt she took from the British Men of letters almost got Cas killed. He gripped his drink and frowned. How close he had came to loosing Cas, man he had seen life without him and he didn’t want to do it again. He thought back to those words in the barn Cas said; _I love you, I love all of you_. Dean figured it was well love like familial love is what Cas spoke of nothing more nothing less. He glared at his drink as if it called him a name. He wanted more he needed more. He downed the drink letting it burn the back of his throat.

            He never wanted to admit he had feelings for Cas. It was odd, first Cas was a man (or was he Dean wasn’t sure about that), second he wasn’t human and third he was clueless about everything. He gestured for another round. He knew Sam suspected that his bond with the angel wasn’t as platonic as he claimed, Sam brought it up a few times and Dean reflected the accusations. Then when their mom came back she pointed it out; _“You and Cas are awfully sweet on each other.”_ He frowned and stared at his beer. Geez and even Crowley had asked a damn demon noticed but… Cas didn’t. Or did he? Dean wasn’t sure. He didn’t even know if the angel understood the implications of love. Could he even feel love did he understand it?

            He’s thoughts were interrupted by his phone beeping. He pulled it out of his pocket and looked at it. He figured it was Sam, or mom leaving another _I’m sorry_ , or Cas looking for him but nope it was from Crowley. Like the demon knew he was thinking about him. He frowned and opened the text which read: _Go home ASAP_

            What the hell? He texted back: _Why?_ And sat the phone on the bar in front of him. No sooner than he sat it down it went off.

            It read: _Seriously I am not kidding go home now!_

            Worry flashed through his mind. He downed his drink grabbed his phone and headed out. Maybe something happened at home? Or maybe Crowley was messing with him. He paid for his drinks and left.

 

%%%%%

            Dean wasn’t too far from the Bunker. He pulled into the garage Crowley hadn’t texted him back and the demon wasn’t waiting at the door like he expected. He got out of the Impala and headed in. “Hello?” He called and was greeted with silence. Well that’s odd Cas should be home he’s truck was still in the garage.

            He walked into the library area. “Cas!” He called. “Where are you?” Did Crowley do something to him? He knew they weren’t the best of friends but what could the demon gain by doing something to them now? “Cas!” He called louder fear flashed though and he heard a very weak.

            “I’m here.” It came from the other side of a book shelf

            Dean walked around the book shelf there was Cas. He was sitting on the floor, back up against the book shelf, several bottles of booze laid around him and one was he was working on, he had his phone in his hand and a bottle in the other. Dean saw a few blood drops on his hand and frowned.

            “Cas what the hell?”

            Cas looked up at him his blue eyes dull. “Let me guess,” He slurred. “Crowley called you.” He flung the phone off to the side and gave a bounce but was okay. He sighed. “Some friend.” And he sat the bottle down.

            “The hell is this?” Dean demanded. Anger boiled over, he grabbed Cas’s hand and could see the cuts on it. He wasn’t doing spell work so why was his hand cut? The booze too he counted them four bottles and fifth was currently beside him was at least mostly full.

            Cas picked up the bottle and drank it. “I’m having a rough night.” He grumbled

            Cas was not a nice drunk. Dean knew that, as a human drunk Cas was fun but as an angel drunken Cas was a dick. “Yeah I see that but why what is wrong?” He wanted to get to the point. H

            Cas shrugged and took another swig.

            Dean took the bottle from him. “No we are talking!”

            “Sure Dean,” He slurred. “What you want to talk about? How many times I’ve messed up? You seem to notice that but nothing else.” He grumbled

            Dean felt annoyed. He wanted to deck Cas, break his face knock out a tooth something. He didn’t like it when the angel talked down to him like that. “Cas I am not in the mood for this shit man just tell me what is wrong.”

            Cas looked at him jaw tight; he shot him a dirty look. He’s eyes were narrow and full of hurt then he looked away as if his answer was elsewhere and grumbled. “It’s not like talking will do any good you don’t listen to me.”

            Dean was about done with Cas’s sass. “Listen here man I listen and you,” He picked up an empty bottle. “Don’t get drunk if you want to talk you’re an ass when you’re drunk.”

            “Yeah well you’re an ass all the time!” Cas snapped. He crossed his arms and it reminded Dean of an angry child.

            “Are you mad at me?” Dean asked

            Cas threw up his hands and rolled his eyes. “Oh so now you notice.” He mumbled something that sounded like idiot.

            Dean frowned. “Cas if you wanted to talk why didn’t you just start instead of this?” He pointed at the bottle and bloody hand. “And what happened to your hand.” He told himself to control his anger it was the booze talking not Cas.

            “I broke a bottle… I got glass stuck in my hand. I tried to dig it out.” He looked at his still bleeding hand. “Guess it hasn’t healed yet.”

            Dean noticed the broken bottle which was busted in large shards. “Okay why are you mad at me?”

            Cas huffed and glared at him. “Why do you think?” He shouted

            Dean flinched. He honestly had no idea why. He was ready to text Crowley to see if the demon knew. He reached to his phone but kept his eyes on Cas. He saw tears begin to gather in his eyes. Wait was Cas about to cry? Now that he thought about his face was awfully wet… “Cas…” He started. He reached out and the angel backed away. “Have you been crying?”

            Cas brushes his face. “Looks it.” He deadpans as he looked at his wet hands. “Not like you would care.”

            Dean frowned. “I care Cas.” He dropped to his knees and barely missed the shattered bottle bits. He took the angel’s hands. “Why would you think that?”

            The angel lets out a shuddering sob that breaks Dean’s heart. “You never noticed.” He shook his head. “I thought I thought we had something… when I was gone Crowley he… he said my efforts weren’t wasted on you that you were just pig headed, and I hid my feelings and when I thought I was going to die I…” He shook his head and cried harder.

            Dean pulled the angel close to him. “It’s okay.” He rubbed his back as the other man cried on his shoulder.

            “I confessed to you and you did nothing. Nothing! How do you think I felt when you ignored it?” He sobbed

            Dean felt confusion wash over. “Wait confession?”

            Cas lifted his head off his chest and looked into his eyes. It pained Dean to see him so sad. “Yes confession. When people say I love you it tends to be a confession you know. I even looked at you when I said it.”

            At that moment Dean felt like the biggest idiot in the world. He looked down at the other man whose head is down and focused on the floor. It was a confession. It was what Dean wanted and Cas thought he rejected him. He reached down and lifted up Cas’s chin the angel looked at him his eyes full of hope. Dean decided at that moment to give the angel what he wanted. He leaned in and captured his lips. Cas’s lips respond to the kiss with eagerness. His tongue traces the outside of Dean’s mouth and Dean opens it up to let him in. The taste of the booze is strong in Cas’s mouth but it doesn’t bother Dean all that much. Cas clings to Dean’s shirt and a hand wonders up in his shirt and touches his stomach. Dean finally breaks the kiss both are breathing heavy.

            Cas looked up at him his eyes were bright. “Wow that was better than I had ever fantasized about.”

            “Likewise,” Dean let Cas burry his head back on his chest and quietly asked. “How did you get Crowley involved?”

            The angel gives a soft laugh. “When I finished the first bottle I started texting him,” Dean noted that Cas seemed to be getting sober. Upside to being an angel he supposed he got over being drunk pretty fast. “I told him you rejected my confession…”

            “And what did he say?” Now he was curious

            “Said you were a ‘bloody idiot’.” He said and used air quotes. “Then he said he’d handle it.”

            Dean sighed. “That’s why he texted me.”

            “Oh… I was wondering why you suddenly came back to the bunker.”

            Dean suddenly felt dumb again. “The little bastard set us up.” He mumbled to himself. He patted Cas on the back softly. The angel is leaning into him heavy now and Dean shifts to let the other man lay on his lap. He props himself against the bookshelf opposite of Cas’s one man party. He lets out a small sigh. He’s finger run through Cas’s hair making the angel let out a content sigh. Dean just watched the angel as they both soak up the moment between them. He made a mental note to thank Crowley. He shook his head and let his fingers gently work through his hair. “I love you too Cas.” He said. This moment was perfect. He was glad they finally talked. He couldn’t believe he let Cas think that he didn’t return his love. He made another mental note to treat Cas with as much love as possible the angel clearly deserved it.

           

           


End file.
